Revenge
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: When I was a little girl, my father was arrested for a crime he didn't even commit. Then he was killed and now, I didn't really have anyone. I was pulled away, leaving my dog with my childhood Best Friend. They say forgiveness is the key to happiness, but this is not a story about forgiveness.


**So I had this idea for a Teen Wolf & Victorious crossover based off Revenge! Now, you get to make I guess half the decision on who or who is one of the Revenge characters. It's very clear on some of them, but not much on half. I give credit to the Revenge wikia for this character info. **

**Jade West (She's 27. In this, she was born in 1984 and it's 2011 when the story starts) as Faux Emily Throne/Real Amanda Clarke - **Emily Rebecca Thorne** (born **Amanda Clarke**, previously**Grayson**) is the daughter of the Clarke family, having lived in the Hamptons in 1992. Because her father was framed for a crime he didn't commit, she is on a quest for revenge against the Graysons, the actual criminals in the case.  
><strong>

**Allison Argent (She is 17) as Charlotte Grayson - ****Charlotte Clarke**, **formerly** **Charlotte Grayson****, is the Grayson family's daughter and youngest child. She is a wealthy fun-loving socialite, but she is unlike the rest of the Grayson clan. Charlotte has a good moral compass and lacks the rest of her family's scheming ways. Like Emily, Charlotte is intelligent - she defies expectations in school with her perfect academic record. Charlotte endured a lifetime of emotional distance and subtle coldness from Victoria. **

**Erica Reyes or Malia Tate as Faux Amanda Clark/Real Emily Thorne - **Amanda Porter** (born **Emily Rebecca Thorne**; née **Clarke**), was a friend of the real Amanda Clarke from their juvenile detention days, who she then switches identities with. After years from their last meeting, fate brings Amanda and Emily back together at the Hamptons where she brings some challenges and problems for Emily, but at the same time proves a useful tool against the Graysons. She is the real Emily Thorne.**

**Stiles Stilinski (He's 27) as Jack Porter - **Jack Porter** is Declan Porter's Half brother and legal guardian and also a childhood friend of Emily Thorne (whom he knew as Amanda Clarke). Jack is one of the two men Emily has genuine feelings for, the other being Aiden, and Jack holds feelings for Emily in return.**

**Beck Oliver (26) as Daniel Grayson - **Daniel Edward Grayson** is Conrad and Victoria's son and their only biologically mutual child. He is a wild party boy, who subtlely resists his family's efforts to groom him as the future CEO of the family company, Grayson Global. Despite being Victoria's favorite child, he does not have free rein. Due to several incidents with the law in combination with his rambunctious party boy image, it has left him on thin ice with his father. However, they are able to mend their relationship.**

**Lydia Martin or Tori Vega (possibly the same age as Real Amanda and Daniel) as Ashley Davenport - **Ashley Davenport** is a loyal, yet ambitious, employee of the Grayson family. Ashley is so ambitious that she betrayed Emily to gain the trust of Victoria Grayson, a gambit that ultimately failed. She is Tyler Barrol's ex-girlfriend; their relationship ended when he had a psychotic break at Daniel's birthday party, and when she discovered Tyler's sexual liaisons withNolan.**

**Victoria Argent (Age 55) as Victoria Grayson - **Victoria Harper**, previously **Victoria Grayson**, considered by many as "the Queen of the Hamptons", with a net worth of $16.8 billion, is the glamorous but powerful former matriarch of the Grayson family who will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential.**

**Chris Argent (56) as Conrad Grayson - **Conrad Grayson** was the ex-husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel and legal father to Charlotte Clarke. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He was the CEO of Grayson Global, but he is still head of the Grayson family. He's well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons' society- a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity.**

**Liam or Robbie Shapiro as Patrick Osburne - **Patrick Osbourne** is Victoria Grayson's son from her teens. Victoria had put Patrick up for adoption due to him being made when Victoria was raped in her teens. Years later, he finally meets with her. **

**Robbie Shapiro or Danny Mèhealani as Nolan Ross - **Nolan Leslie Ross** is a genius software inventor and also a computer hacker who comes to the aid of Emily in her plot for revenge against the Grayson family. And he is shunned by the rest of the Hamptons community which he could be partially due to his loyalty to David Clarke. When Nolan first went into business as a large companies turned him away and nobody supported him but David who believed in his ideas and invested some of his money into Nolan's company,NolCorp'but Nolan therefore believes that he has a duty to uphold the Clarke name and as a result to helps Emily in her plot against the Graysons of aiding her through the use of various technical skills but Nolan's help has proved vital to Emily's revenge and therefore they two become close friends and also forming a bond with each other and deepening his loyalties to the Clarke family.**

**Scott McCall or Isaac Lahey as Declan Porter or Javier Salgado - **

**Javier: **Javier Salgado** is a friend of Nolan Ross, whom he met in jail after the latter was framed for terrorism.**

**Declan: **Declan Foster Porter** was Jack Porter's paternal younger brother and Charlotte Clarke's boyfriend. Declan constantly encouraged Jack to go after Emily Thorne, and he declined the advances of Amanda Clarke. He and Nolan developed a tight bond, as Nolan protected him and paid for his tuition at Collins Prep (Declan once described him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook".**

**Matt Daehler as Tyler Barrol - **Tyler A. Barrol** is Daniel Grayson's roommate from Harvard.**

**Jackson Whitmore or Isaac Lahey as Adam Connor - **Adam Connor** is a playboy, and the ex-boyfriend of Charlotte Clarke.**

**Andre Harris as Robert Gunther - Rob**ert Gunther** is a detective of the Southampton Police Department. He appears in some episodes of Season 1, investigating the disappearance of Dr. Michelle Banks and the murder of Frank. In season 2, he investigates the death of Gordon Murphy after Emily frames Conrad and, later, Mason Treadwell for the murder.**

**Boyd as Eli James - **Eli James** is Emily Thorne's former foster brother.**

**Isaac Lahey or Derek Hale as Aidan Mathis - **

**Aiden Mathis** **was Emily's boyfriend and a student with her under Satoshi Takeda. ****After failing his own mission to save his sister, and realizing that revenge on the man who killed her brought him no peace of mind, Aiden realized that the path of vengeance goes nowhere and tried to save Emily from the pain by convincing her to abandon her quest for revenge, which he failed. ****Initially planned to be the patsy for the Americon Initiative in the Grayson Global bombing, he is cleared of terrorism and the Initiative instead pass the blame onto Nolan Ross.**

**A/N: Review! Also, when people address Jade, they'll be calling her Malia (or Erica), but when it's not dialogue, I'll be writing Jade's real name. **


End file.
